


The Edge

by EquusGirl (EquusGirl0621)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Celebrities, Childhood Friends, F/F, Femdom, Fluff and Smut, Light Dom/sub, Office Sex, POV Leia Organa, Past Leia Organa/Han Solo, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Quiet Sex, Romantic Friendship, Semi-Public Sex, Smoking, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:40:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25393240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EquusGirl0621/pseuds/EquusGirl
Summary: When Amilyn pops by Leia's office in the middle of the day, Leia is thoroughly distracted by the dress Ami's wearing. In her mind, there's only one solution to this problem.
Relationships: Amilyn Holdo/Leia Organa, Leia Organa & Luke Skywalker
Comments: 10
Kudos: 28





	The Edge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elle_reads](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elle_reads/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [elle_reads](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elle_reads/pseuds/elle_reads). Log in to view. 



> This fic is set in the beautifully detailed _Off Script_ 'verse by elle_vee. You do not have to read _OS_ or have any knowledge of that 'verse to follow this fic ~~it's only self-indulgent smut after all~~ , but having some knowledge of Leia and Amilyn's background does add depth to the story. If you want the quick and dirty, keep reading. 
> 
> –Leia and Amilyn are childhood friends, turned high school sweethearts before Leia left their small southern town to pursue a music career. She and Ami parted on good turns and remained the best of friends.  
> –Leia met Han and then Leia eventually married Han. They had a happy (if somewhat tumultuous at times) marriage until Han died in 2009.  
> –Sometime after his death, Leia and Amilyn got back together and that brings us to the present day where Leia is now the head of her own recording label.
> 
> So yeah, that's the basic gist. If you want some solid Organa Solo family angst and reylo is your thing, I really cannot recommend _Off Script_ highly enough. 
> 
> Happy reading!

───────────────

Leia glanced up from her work as her office door opened, doing a double-take as she realized the person had aquamarine highlights. And _then_ a triple-take upon noticing Ami’s dress as she breezed across Leia’s office. 

Leia sat back in her chair, tossing her glasses down as she watched her friend set down a pastry bag and lean against her desk, offering some explanation of her presence that fell upon deaf ears.

Leia’s eyes were still occupied with the simple denim dress and how it hugged Ami’s waist and how she knew the row of buttons down the front were functional buttons because Ami was flaunting a frankly obscene amount of cleavage—the first fastened button was just under her breasts, allowing the lace edge of her bra to peek out.

Honestly, the whole ensemble ought to be illegal in Leia’s opinion. It certainly wasn’t decent. 

Okay, it was perfectly decent. But that didn’t mean it didn’t make Leia’s mind run wild.

And it was just begging to be slowly unfastened. 

“ _Leia._ ” Ami’s tone finally brought Leia’s eyes up to her face for more than a few fleeting seconds. “Did you even hear a word I said?” she asked, a smirk twisting her lips. 

Leia smiled innocently, resting her chin in her hand. “No, and you have no one to blame but yourself.”

Ami scoffed, crossing her arms as she raised an eyebrow. “Really?”

“Really.” Leia dropped the smile, reclining in her chair like it was a throne as she raised her chin. “Now lock the door.” Was this how she pictured her afternoon going? No. Did she want to get under that dress? Absolutely.

Ami’s throat bobbed as she swallowed, that smirk slipping off her features as her eyes darkened. She cleared her throat, pushing away from Leia’s desk. “I have a meeting.” 

“Then I’ll be quick. Lock. The door,” Leia said, pitching her voice lower. She tipped her head to the side, waiting to see what Ami would do—all Ami had to do was say the word and Leia would back off.

“Leia,” she drawled, adopting an easy smile as she bent down to press a quick kiss to Leia’s cheek. “I can’t be late.” Leia didn’t miss how she got a much better view of Ami’s cleavage. 

_Oh_. She wanted to play. To be chased. 

Leia smiled. 

“Then set an alarm,” she said, tracking Ami’s movements as she breezed across the office once more. “I promise I’ll be quick.” 

Ami paused, her hand on the doorknob and even though her back was to her, Leia could almost see her chewing on her lip. “Let me take care of you.” Ami shifted in place, fidgeting. “Now, I won’t say it again, _lock_ the _door_ , Amilyn.”

The _click_ of the lock sliding into place echoed across the room. Leia fought to keep her smile from being too big. But if she was a little bit smug, well. She couldn’t help it. 

Ami turned around, raising an eyebrow. Heat curled around the base of Leia’s spine. “Good girl,” she said, pushing away from her desk and nodding to the space in front of her. “Now come here.” 

Ami walked back across Leia’s office, maintaining eye contact the entire time, tossing her purse into a nearby chair on her way. “Leia, I swear if you make me late,” she said, tilting her head and giving Leia a stern look. But the heat in her eyes was unmistakable, her pupils blown wide. 

“Oh hush,” Leia said, placing her hands on Ami’s hips and gently pushing her against the desk. “Grip the edge and don’t let go.” 

Ami huffed but did as she was told, her bracelets clinking softly as she leaned against the desk and gripped the edge. 

A smile stretched Leia’s face as she took a moment to take Ami in before running her hands up Ami’s sides. “Besides, if you hadn’t decided to wear something so positively indecent—“

Ami rolled her eyes, despite the quirk of her lips. “Oh please, we’re not in 60’s, rural Tennessee anymore. The world won’t end if I show a little skin.”

“No, but you’re going to give me a heart attack,” Leia muttered, trailing her hands up over Ami’s breasts, pausing as Ami made a small noise in the back of her throat. Leia looked up to see blue fire staring back at her.

She slowly eased the first button open, revealing a black bralette, dark against Ami’s pale skin. As Leia continued on to the next button, she didn’t miss the way Ami’s chest rose and fell faster and faster as she slid each button free, pausing a moment to admire each bit of newly uncovered skin. 

Once the dress hung open at Ami’s sides, Leia splayed her hands over the expanse of her stomach. Goosebumps rose in their wake. “You’re perfect,” she whispered. 

Ami’s breath caught and she fidgeted, squeezing her legs together with her eyes firmly fixed on Leia’s face. 

Leia slid her hands over Ami’s breasts, running her thumbs over her hardened nipples. Ami whimpered, pressing into Leia’s touch, the muscles in her abdomen contracting. Leia trailed her nails back down, tracing the waistband of Ami’s underwear. “How long do you think it’ll take?” she asked, glancing up at her friend with a smirk.

“To do what?” Leia knew Ami did her best to keep her voice even but there was the faintest hint of breathlessness that sparked heat in Leia’s stomach. 

“To make you beg.” Leia hooked a finger inside the lace edge, running it across Ami’s hip before pulling them down just as slowly as she’d undone her dress. 

Ami swallowed, raising her chin as she cocked an eyebrow. “So let me get this straight, first you keep me from a meeting and now you’re going to make me beg?” Her words might have been harsh if the yearning weren’t so blatantly obvious in her tone. 

Leia hummed, smoothing her hands up Ami’s thighs before reaching around to cup her ass. She looked back up at Ami, smiling. “Yes. Now spread your legs.”

Ami made a small, strangled sound in the back of her throat but kicked one foot out of her underwear and did as she was told. 

“Good girl,” Leia purred, standing up and pressing close to Ami, one hand stroking her hip, the other slowly inching its way up her body. “Isn’t it better when you don’t backtalk me?”

Ami swallowed, the muscles in her jaw flexing. “No. You still haven’t touched me yet.”

Leia chuckled, slipping her hand under Ami’s bra and running her knuckles along the underside of her breast. “Is that what you want, for me to touch you?” She reached down and stroked the seam of Ami’s leg with her thumb. 

Ami’s breathing was ragged, her heart beating a frantic rhythm against the heel of Leia’s hand. “Isn’t that the fucking point?”

Leia pinched Ami’s nipple, smiling as her gasp turned into a moan. “Such a filthy mouth,” she said, her nails digging into the soft skin inside Ami’s thigh. “If you want me to touch you, what do you say?” 

Ami stared her down as Leia continued playing with her breast, alternately massaging it and rolling her nipple between her fingers. The heat in Ami’s eyes matched the fire pulsing through Leia’s veins. Finally, Ami spoke up. “Please.”

“Good girl.” Leia let go of Ami’s thigh to press her knuckles against Ami’s soaking wet heat. Ami whined, a high pitched sound rising from the back of her throat as she pressed into Leia’s hand. Leia kneaded her, pressing back against Ami’s desperate search for friction before turning her wrist and pressing a finger into Ami’s cunt. 

Ami moaned quietly, tipping her head back and blinking at the ceiling before closing her eyes. “More,” she said, the desperation heavy in her tone. “Please.”

Leia did as she was asked, slipping in another finger and curling them forward as she pressed her palm against Ami’s clit, settling into a steady rhythm. Ami whined again, a sound that burned through Leia and settled low in her abdomen. 

Nothing was quite so beautiful as watching Ami lose herself in her pleasure. And nothing was quite so satisfying as bringing her that pleasure. 

Leia reveled in the way she alternated between biting down on her lip, small whimpers escaping her throat and open mouth pants, like she couldn’t quite catch her breath. 

The closer Leia brought Ami to the edge, the harder Ami pushed against her hand and the firmer Leia stroked her from the inside.

And then Leia saw it, that brief and beautiful moment right before she pulled Ami over the edge. She saw her abdomen tense, saw the realization dawn on her face, saw her knuckles go white as she gripped the edge of Leia’s desk. 

Ami didn’t cry out as she clenched around Leia’s fingers, didn’t moan. Nothing but a strangled whimper escaped her mouth as Leia stroked her through her climax. 

When Ami’s body went limp, Leia stilled her hand and removed her other from Ami’s bra, instead wrapping her arm around Ami’s waist and holding her close. Ami leaned into her with a contented sigh, burying her face in Leia’s braids, her heavy breathing tickling Leia’s scalp. 

Only once Ami’s aftershocks subsided did Leia finally remove her fingers, careful to be mindful of her sensitive flesh. Ami whimpered, the sound transforming into a satisfied hum as she nuzzled Leia’s hair, finally letting go of the desk to wrap her arms around Leia. 

Leia smiled into Ami’s neck, rubbing circles into her back. “Good?” 

Ami hummed again, the tone insistent as her breathing finally started to return to normal. 

“Ah, speechlessness,” Leia murmured, unable to keep the pride out of her voice as it swelled in her chest and curled along her spine. Ami chuckled, giving Leia a little squeeze. “You should get to the bathroom.”

“Mmm, gimme a minute,” Ami whispered, her accent slipping out. Leia nodded, letting herself lean into Ami a little more, breathing in the scent of her perfume and conditioner. Nothing may be like bringing her friend to orgasm but Leia certainly treasured these quiet moments after. When she could just...exist with Ami. Where the world quieted and fell away and they could just be Ami and Leia. Nothing more. Nothing less. 

Another couple minutes and Ami’s hand slipped to pat Leia’s ass before she gently pushed against her. Leia stepped back, allowing Ami to pass by to her ensuite bathroom. Sighing, Leia wiped her hand on a tissue before leaning down to rummage through a drawer for the pack of cigarettes she had stashed at the back. She shook one out before throwing the pack back into the drawer. Once the cigarette was lit, she took a deep drag and closed her eyes as the nicotine hit her system. 

Blowing out the smoke, Leia leaned against her desk, taking a moment to pull herself back together. When she heard the toilet flush she bent down to retrieve Ami’s underwear, contemplating hiding them away before she remembered Ami had a meeting. What kind of meeting, she wasn’t sure. 

Best to be merciful. 

She crossed to the bathroom, where Ami had left the door ajar. Pushing it open, Leia held up the lacy purple garment with a smirk. 

“Those’ll kill you,” Ami said, nodding to the cigarette in Leia’s hand as she looked at her through the mirror with an amused smile. 

“Heh, wouldn’t be the first thing to try,” Leia muttered, blowing out another cloud of smoke as she flipped on the extractor fan. Ami snorted, drying her hands before taking the cigarette out of Leia’s mouth, followed by her underwear. She threw the underwear on the sink as she took a drag, stepping aside to let Leia wash her hands. Leaning against the side of the sink, Ami tipped her head back and slowly exhaled, blindly flicking ash off the end into the toilet. For a time, there was only the sound of running water and the whir of the fan, both women content just to exist in comfortable silence. 

As Leia dried her hands, Ami held the cigarette back out for her before stepping behind Leia and wrapping her arms around her waist. Leia watched as Ami leaned down, nuzzling her hair as she pressed her against the sink. “Thank you,” she murmured. 

“You don’t have to thank me, Angel,” Leia said with a chuckle, taking another drag and placing her other hand over Ami’s as she continued to watch Ami through the mirror. 

Ami hummed, peeking up at Leia and even though she couldn’t see Ami’s mouth, the smile was there in her eyes. “I love you, Leia.”

Leia was unable to keep the wide smile off her face as warmth blossomed in her chest and slid through her veins. “I love you, too, Ami.” And how lucky they were to be given a second chance—something good to come out of so much grief and pain. 

Ami buried her face back in Leia’s hair, holding onto her a little tighter, seemingly having a similar train of thought. Leia took one last drag before tossing the butt into the toilet. She leaned back into Ami, closing her eyes as Ami gently rocked them from side to side. She inhaled deeply, focusing on the feel of Ami’s chest expanding and contracting at her back, the weight of her arms around her waist, and the slight tickling of her breath in Leia’s hair. 

“Do you _have_ to go to this meeting?” Leia murmured, only half-joking. Perhaps this hadn’t been how she’d expected her afternoon to go, but the thought of returning to work wasn’t nearly as appealing as an afternoon with Ami.

“Unfortunately,” Ami sighed. “Dinner though?” 

“ _Yes_ ,” Leia agreed; she could wait for dinner. “Yours or mine?” 

“Mmm, yours. I have a late start tomorrow morning.” 

Leia opened her eyes as Ami shifted, giving her one last squeeze before taking a step back. 

“Perfect,” she murmured, turning around and reaching up onto her toes as Ami leaned down and pressed a kiss to her lips. 

Ami hummed before pulling away, reaching up to run her thumb under Leia’s lip. Leia did the same, wiping away a bit of her lipstick from Ami’s upper lip. “See you at our usual time, Songbird.” And with one last smile, Ami grabbed her underwear off the sink and exited the bathroom. 

Leia followed, shutting off the light and leaning against the doorjamb as she watched Ami gather her purse and smooth out the skirt of her dress one last time. “See you then,” she said as Ami shot her a wink over her shoulder before breezing out Leia’s door just as she’d breezed in. With a sigh, Leia returned to her desk and her work.

And she didn’t look up until her door opened again. “Does anyone knock anymore?” 

Luke smiled as he shut the door behind him, walking around to drop a kiss on his sister’s forehead. “I didn’t realize your own brother had to knock.”

She shoved at him halfheartedly, a smile on her face nonetheless. “You weren’t raised in a barn,” she muttered, leaning back in her chair. “What’s up?” 

“It’s 3:30,” he said, raising an eyebrow. She looked down at her watch. 

“Fuck, right. I’m sorry.” It was time for their weekly meeting to discuss the progress of his recording artists. She cleared her throat and pulled up the appropriate documents on her computer, waving him to sit across from her. “What do you have for me?”

“Well,” he stopped in his tracks, staring down at the ground in front of him. “Nothing as good as Ami apparently.” 

“Excuse me?”

“You know, I _really_ thought the days of finding her underwear on your floor were behind me when we moved away.” 

Leia blanched, rocketing out of her seat to grab the offending undergarment from between the two chairs in front of her desk. _Dammit, Ami._ Honestly though, Leia ought to have known better than to trust her friend _not_ to pull something like this.

“At least Han cleaned up after himself,” Luke continued, reclining in his seat as Leia made her way back to her desk.

“Oh, will you shut up?” she snapped, throwing the underwear in a drawer and slamming it closed. Fifty years and she still wasn’t free of his teasing. Fifty years. 

Luke laughed, deep in his chest. “Maybe if you weren’t always fucking in places you shouldn’t be.”

“I am not _always_ —” Leia stopped, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. “Can we just...move on?” She opened her eyes and sat back down, fixing him a hard stare. “Before I forget why I hired you.”

“Hey, I’m Luke Skywalker,” he said with a grin. 

“‘I’m Luke Skywalker’,” she mocked, waking up her computer with a jiggle of the mouse as she tried to shift her mind back to work and _definitely_ not how she’d make Ami pay later this evening.

Luke chuckled, opening his iPad and crossing his ankle over his knee. “Hey, Leia.”

She blew out a long-suffering sigh before looking up to meet his eyes. “Yes, Luke?”

“I’m glad you’re happy,” he said, his smile softening.

She returned the smile, ducking her head. “Thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Considering this is the first derivative work of _OS_ , I thought it only proper I gift it to you, Elle. Though, no amount of words (or fics!) could express how much I love playing in the world you've created. Thank you, for everything <3
> 
> For anyone wondering, this was completely inspired [this look](https://i.dailymail.co.uk/1s/2020/01/03/01/22932874-7847159-Laura_Dern_and_Adam_Driver_along_with_their_Marriage_Story_direc-m-96_1578016675406.jpg) of Laura Dern's.
> 
> And finally, a huge thank you to all the lovely people that screamed their love and encouragement at me while writing this fic in sprints. Y'all are the best <3
> 
> ~~Scream into my inbox[here](http://equusgirl.tumblr.com).~~


End file.
